This invention relates to an improved process for removing metals from heavy oils and other hydrocarbon feed streams.
It is well known that heavy crude oils, as well as products from extraction and/or liquefaction of coal and lignite, products from tar sands, products from oil shale and similar products may contain metals such as vanadium and nickel. The presence of the metals makes further processing of heavier fractions difficult since the metals generally act as poisons for catalysts employed in processes such as catalytic cracking, hydrogenation or hydrodesulfurization.